


Class Introduction

by Sybli



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Spoilers for Shane/PBG/Jon Routes, but not really, kinda a character study?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybli/pseuds/Sybli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts of Hana's classmates as she introduced herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shane

When the new girl walked up to the front of the class, Shane’s stomach dropped through the floor.

She was _just like_ Emily.

As in, they could have been sisters. Those big blue eyes, porcelain skin, small stature, delicate hands… and that _pink hair_. She even had the same feeling around her, like she was special, that the universe noted her every movement. She was a transfer student to the most prestigious school in the region, seemed to be a scholarship student, and had already caught the attention of Jared, the most popular guy in school. If that wasn’t special, he didn’t know what was.

What if…

What if it started here again?

He’d left England to get away from this, this _danger_ that Emily put him in. And now here was a girl who could easily be the same, have the same kind of risk. It was like the danger was following _him_ around now, not centered on Emily.

He stared at the new girl while she stood at the front of the class. It… comforted him, somewhat, to see that she was clearly nervous. He’d never seen Emily be nervous about anything, so maybe this girl was different. Maybe it wasn’t the pink hair. Maybe she just had needed a change of school, and had somehow gotten into Asagao, and had just happened to meet Jared, and her hair just happened to be pink.

Yeah, right.

As Hana anxiously introduced herself, Shane promised himself to stay away from this one. He had come here to escape the danger pink-haired people attracted, not to run into more of it. It would be fine as long as he stayed a safe distance away. 

Asagao’s a big school.

He could avoid her, right?

~~she’s sort of...cute~~

Of course he could.


	2. PBG

While the new girl was called to the front of the room, PBG thought:

_It has to be her._

How many girls have pink hair like that, and those blue eyes… well, he never could have forgotten those eyes.

It just _had_ to be her.

This was great! They could be friends again. He wondered what she’d done in the years since they’d seen each other. Hana had been so popular before she’d moved; he bet that she’d had a whole clique around her from the second she started at her new school. She’d probably had tons of friends, maybe even boyfriends…

PBG found himself scowling at this thought, and turned his attention back to the girl. There’s no way it wasn’t her. She was different, sure, but so was he. They’d just grown up a little, that was all.

But… wouldn’t she have recognized him? Sure, he wasn’t exactly a stand-out sorta guy, but in a class of only twenty people, surely she could have gotten a good enough look to recognise him by now?

The new girl took a deep, anxious breath and turned to face the class, and PBG frowned. Maybe he was wrong. The Hana he remembered would have never been nervous to introduce herself, even to a group of total strangers. The Hana he remembered was outgoing and adventurous. She had come up with the best games, and had always invited the other kids to play, and was so dang competitive, sheesh….

Wait.

Had the new girl just been looking at him? Had she finally recognized him?!

The girl’s eyes flitted away from him to the side of the room, and she stood up a little straighter and began to speak.

“I’ve just moved here. My name is Hana Mizuno. I transferred from Amaririsu Public High School.”

A pink-haired girl named Hana, from the same town he'd moved from?

It was most _definitely_ her.

Why hasn’t she said anything yet? Maybe…

His throat tightened. Maybe she just didn’t remember him. It wasn’t impossible. He remembered her, but she had been his first best friend.... and his first crush. Maybe she just hadn’t cared about him as much as he cared about her. Maybe he had just been a vague acquaintance to her. She never did write to him after he moved…

Too late PBG realized he’d been staring at her for several minutes as she moved back to her seat, and now she was glancing at him quizzically. He snapped his gaze back to the blackboard, feeling a blush slide onto his face.

Real smooth. 

He split the rest of class between absently reminiscing on the past and accidentally looking over at the side of Hana’s head before realizing what he was doing and returning his attention to the front. When the lunch bell rang, he was jolted out of remembering that time when they had broken a bowl. Her mom had been so pissed, and she’d looked so miserable and guilty. He’d taken the blame for it without a second thought and promised her cookies to cheer her up, just so she didn’t look so sad.

As he rose to go to lunch, resolve hardened within him. She might not remember him, but they could still be friends again. And maybe even more…


	3. Jon

Jon eyed Hana as she walked up to the front of the room. She was really cute. When he’d seen her earlier in the morning with that frown on her face, he’d had to stop and talk to her. She’d seemed really nice too, but…

She didn’t like Jacq.

There was no way he could even be friends with someone who didn’t like Jacq. Much less entertain thoughts about dating them. Hana was adorable and all, but Jacq was _Jacq._ No way was he hanging his best friend out to dry for a _girl_. Maybe if she could get used to him, then they could think about it. But since Jacq was going to be with him forever, there was no way she could be around one of them without the other.

Oh well. Jon didn’t need a girl as long as he had Jacq. And Jacq would never leave him.

~~Right?~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They keep getting shorter :(


	4. Mimi

_”What an attention-seeking bitch.”_

Mimi was careful to keep her face neutral, maybe even supporting as the new girl strutted up to the front of the class. But really? You couldn’t get any more desperate than dying your hair pink for attention. And she was so stupid, acting meek and shy when everyone could see that hair on top of her head. Bet she wasn’t meek and shy when she got it dyed.

The worst part was, it worked. Jared had totally noticed her right away. Could no one else see through this act? Like, what the hell. Mimi had thought that Jared was smarter than that, but maybe that was his weakness. Beauty in place of brains. But what a beauty though…

Lost in her thoughts about Jared’s beautiful, sparkling body, Mimi almost missed the new girls’ name. _Hana._ What a stupid, common name. She came from some podunk town no one had ever heard of and had gone to _public school._

No one cared, why was she still talking? But as Hana made her way back to her seat, Mimi noticed PBG staring at her like a lovesick puppy. Do none of these guys see how fake she is? First Jared, now PBG. What the fuck.

Mimi slammed open her book. _Two_ Normal Boots guys falling for this girl’s bullshit act. Maybe they’re blind, or just have terrible judgement. She couldn’t let them just fall for this, right?

Still pretending to read along with Miss Shizuka, Mimi narrowed her eyes at the page. No, she couldn’t let the most popular guys in school get pulled in by this new girl. She’d just have to show them the real Hana. That bitch was _not_ going to worm her way in with the cutest guys in school.

Even if she had to force them to see it her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mimi is the salty bitch queen of jumping to ignorant conclusions.


	5. Kakusu

-NEW INFORMATION ACQUIRED-

-NEW ENTRY: Hana Mizuno-

-PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION-

SEX: F

HGT: 5’2

WGT: Unknown, estimated 50 KG

EYE COLOR: “Blue” #00CED1

ADDITIONAL INFORMATION: Subject wears vision-correcting glasses, suggesting poor eyesight.

HAIR COLOR: “Pink” #E6A3AC

ADDITIONAL INFORMATION: Scans indicate hair color is natural. Reclassify “Pink” (previously filed under “Artificially Colored”) to “Natural”.

-BEHAVIOR DESCRIPTION-

Subject appears “shy”. KAKUSU does not yet fully understand implications of this behavioral path. Further assessment required for full understanding.

-BACKGROUND INFORMATION-

DOB: Unknown

AGE: Unknown, estimated 16 years

NATIONALITY: Japanese

ADDITIONAL INFORMATION: Subject moved from Amaririsu. Further research required.

**-CONCLUSION-**

Though more information is required, initial assessment by KAKUSU indicates approval of subject “Hana Mizuno”. Reclassify subject “Hana Mizuno” (previously filed under “Unknown”) to “Acquaintance”.


End file.
